Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerant jacket and to an air conditioning apparatus equipped therewith, and particularly relates to a refrigerant jacket that uses refrigerant circulating through a refrigerant circuit to cool a heat emitting electrical part and to an air conditioning apparatus equipped therewith.
Background Art
Conventionally, a refrigerant jacket that uses refrigerant circulating through a refrigerant circuit to cool a heat emitting electrical part and an air conditioning apparatus equipped therewith have been known, such as those described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-42115.
The refrigerant jacket has a refrigerant cooling member and a cover member. The refrigerant cooling member is a member made of aluminum that thermally contacts the heat emitting electrical part and in which are formed groove portions into which a refrigerant tube configuring the refrigerant circuit fits. The cover member is a member that covers the refrigerant cooling member in a state in which the refrigerant tube has been fitted into the groove portions.